vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tang Yin
Summary Tang Yin is the main protagonist of the manhua, Tang Yin Zai Yi Jie An assassin from Earth who has been transported to another World, attaining the abilities and memories of Yan Lie after almost meeting his death at the hands of the soldiers of the Kingdom of Ning He is currently the Commander of Wu Mei's Second Corps who let the 3rd Prince of the Kingdom of Ning free after holding him hostage due to a promise he made with the 3rd Prince regarding the lives of his soldiers, intending to not break his promise while taking the mission of even kidnapping the 3rd Prince due to wanting to protect his friend Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher Name: Tang Yin Origin: Tang Yin Zai Yi Jie Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20's Classification: Dark Spirit Walker, Cultivator, Soldier, Chiliarch, Commander of Wu Mei's Second Corps, Feng Country's Second Army's Army Leader, Vismount, Commander of the Second Infantry Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Berserk Mode, Power Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low via Absorption), Teleportation, Transformation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely far higher (Scales to Wu Kui who can do this and damaged the walls of a castle tower) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely far higher (Went past a group of soldiers, blocked Yuan Kui's attack who was behind him, and timed the speed of an arrow to kill Wu Kui) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, likely far higher (Took a blow from Yuan Kui who is stronger than him, took a blow from Wu Kui, and survived an attack from Wu Kui) Stamina: Above Average (Sparred his soldiers without breaking a sweat) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Dual Blades Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Recognized an animal's claw mark just by looking at it, used the surrounding and his opponent's way of fighting to his advantage, figured out the weather patterns, and created a plan to trap Liang Xing) Weaknesses: Can't absorb those who have more Spiritual Energy than him, can't absorb a Light Cultivator due to their Light Armor, and absorbing too much Spiritual Energy can make him lose control Notable Attacks/Techniques: Darkness Manipulation: : Soul-Guided Pressure: Envelops his weapon with his Dark Fire, changing its appearance, although normal weapons would dissolve later : Dark Wave: Envelops his hands with his Dark Fire then swiping his hands towards his target, releasing a wave of Dark Fire : Dark Tornado: Releases Dark Fire within his weapon imbued with Soul-Guided Pressure, releasing a wave of Dark Fire in the structure of a tornado : Dark Slash: Releases Dark Fire within his weapon imbued with Soul-Guided Pressure, releasing a slash of Dark Fire : Berserk Dark Needles: Releases countless needles made out of his Dark Fire from himself : Berserk Dark Spikes: Creates countless spikes made out of his Dark Fire around him : Berserk Dark Spiritual Shield: Envelops himself with his Dark Fire, creating an armor made out of Dark Fire Soul Manipulation: Can absorb spirits and Spiritual Energy, using his abilities consumes his Physic Energy, and has good control over Spiritual Energy Absorption: : Dark Fire: Envelops his hand with his Dark Fire, enabling him to absorb people : Dark Wave: Those touched by the Dark Wave will get absorbed : Dark Tornado: Those touched by the Dark Tornado will get absorbed : Dark Slash: Those touched by the Dark Slash will get absorbed Berserk Mode: Absorbing too much Spiritual Energy can cause him to go Berserk then later cause him to be unconsciouss Power Absorption: : Berserk Dark Spiritual Shield: Uses the Dark version of the Spiritual Shield absorbed from Wu Kui Regeneration: Those absorbed by him will enable him to heal his injuries Teleportation: : Shadow Killer: Spreads his Dark Fire to a position where he'll later resurface from Transformation: : Berserk Dark Spiritual Shield: Envelops himself with his Dark Fire, creating an armor made out of Dark Fire : Soul-Guided Pressure: Envelops his weapons with his Dark Fire, changing its appearance then combining the both of them to change his appearance Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tang Yin Zai Yi Jie Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users